


That's Why I Love You

by CommanderGay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Short & Sweet, for our broken hearts, the one where Lexa doesn't die, the way the episode should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Fix-It fic for yesterday shitty episode.<br/>Because we all need some Clexa fluff after what happened... I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why I Love You

We lie in bed, a satin sheet covering our bare bodies. I'm snuggled into Clarke's side with a book in my hands and her chin resting on the top of my head. This is truly the most relaxed I have ever been in my entire life.

"So much for going back to Arkadia." I say to the silence of the room. A light sigh leaves the blonde's lips above me.

"Octavia isn't going to be too happy with me." She says. "But this is where I belong. With you."

My heart is in my throat from her words. This moment - the last two hours - were something I never thought would happen after Mount Weather. I barely even thought she would forgive me, let alone reciprocate an ounce of my feelings for her. But here we are; here _she_ is. And she doesn't plan on leaving.

I set my book down and flip around to face her. Her body is warm and soft against mine. "What happened to 'maybe someday'?"

"I couldn't wait 'someday'."

I run my fingers against her neck softly, thinking. "I used to watch my mother and father lie in bed in the morning just embracing one another." I haven't spoken of my parents to anyone since they died right before my conclave. "I would see them kiss one another and laugh and smile and just be happy... Just _be_." Sadness suddenly washes over me. "I wished to have the love they had together with someone of my own one day. And I almost did with Costia. But because of me, she was killed."

Clarke pulls my chin up to look at her. Her blue eyes shift from either one of mine determinedly. "You have me now. That won't happen to me. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She's trying to reassure me, but no one knows this. No one knows this if this is true or not. But she's so confident and I can't help but believe her right now.

"Okay."

I stretch up to place a soft kiss against her lips. She responds with an equally soft kiss of her own. When we pull away, I look back up at her and her eyes and digging into me.

"Lexa..." She says quietly.

"Yes, Clarke?"

She kisses me once more before looking back at me again. "Ai hod yu in." Her voice breaks a little with intimacy and I can feel tears prick at my eyes. I kiss her this time.

"I love you, Clarke."

She smiles down at me and I press my lips right below her collar bone before laying my head against her chest. Her heartbeat is steady and I feel my own heart beat along with it as though we share the same heart. As though they are one. In this moment, I think they just might be.


End file.
